


we really shouldn't (but technically we could)

by Directionless_Foray



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, designer!blake, model!adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake designs beautiful clothes and Adam makes them even more beautiful by wearing them. </p><p>(Or the one where Blake is an acclaimed designer embarking on a men's line and is in need of a muse, or more specifically, Adam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first Shevine fic! Unbeta'ed so yeah, all errors are mine and mine alone. I hope this isn't awful, I don't really know what I was thinking starting a new fic after just finishing Office Romances but yeah. Enjoy :)

_“I heard he and Leo DiCaprio hooked up at Cannes!”_

_“Yeah! It was like **four** times!”_

_“No! He was there with Miranda Kerr wasn’t he?”_

_“Well **I**  heard Tisci tried to offer him a campaign two minutes after meeting him!”_

_“Was_ this _at AMFAR? Oh my god he looked amazing in his tux!”_

_“Of course he did, it was custom Dolce & Gabbana, plus, you know, he’s **Adam Fucking Levine!** ”_

 

Blake raises an eyebrow wryly, if this is the response in the office before this ‘Adam Levine’ shows his face then he shudders to think what will happen when the man himself actually walks through the doors.

Christina throws a head back and laughs, “you know how the interns are,” she shrugs. “They’d probably gossip about a change in the air freshener... actually,” Christina considers, examining her manicure, blood red, _of course_ , “I think they’ve already done that,” she says matter-of-factly.  

“I just don’t get the big deal, we’ve had famous models before!”

“Yeah but we haven’t had _Adam Levine_ ,” Usher rolls his eyes.

Blake’s head thunks against the desk, the cool surface of the glass doing little to make him feel even remotely better.

Christina’s laugh is tinkling, and _patronising_. “Chin up honey, the buyers want an update on the resort collection, afterwards you’ve got lunch with Carson and then Inez  & Vindoodh want to discuss concepts for the campaign, then you have a couture fitting with Cate scheduled,” Christina taps a finger against her planner, patent red faux snake skin, “and lastly, the infamous Adam Levine himself,” she smirks, “so you actually have quite a laid back day,” she snaps the planner shut, turns on her, pointed, heel and clacked away.

Blake and Usher watch her go.

“She’s got a point,” Usher points out unhelpfully. Blake hits head on his desk again, _just for good measure._

 

-

 

If you asked any highly regarded designer, they’d tell you Blake’s designs blur the fine line between old-fashioned and modern. A sleek, timeless take on nostalgia, as Style.com aptly describes it.

 

Models regard Blake as one of the best to work with. Kind, funny but with a unique and specific vision. Walking in one of his shows or being the face of his campaigns can _make_ a career.

 

Stylists all eagerly book months ahead so their clients can have even just the _slimmest_ chance of wearing one of his designs to various galas, premieres and award shows.

 

The general public adores the humble savant with the eyes as blue as the satin slip dresses he sent down the runway Fall of 2010.

  
And Blake? Blake just wants to create beautiful clothes and be able to share that same beauty with as many people as possible, he counts his lucky stars that he actually got _successful_ along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof an update in a day? Don't get used to it haha, I should have been studying but, clearly, that notion went out the window fairly quickly. I'm so glad the response to far has been so positive! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

When Blake looks up from his casting notes he’s greeted by the _not totally_ unwelcome sight of a man, not just any man, a tall, lean, swaggering man clad in skin tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The man’s gaze is all at once teasing, smouldering and ever so slightly amused. He’s leant against the door frame in deliberate nonchalance and he raises an eyebrow brazenly when he sees Blake has finally noticed his presence. _Which of course can only mean one thing,_ Adam Levine himself is in Blake’s office.

_(Christina has clearly thought she was being exceptionally clever and funny by allowing him in without any warning on Blake’s part.)_

For a moment they both just quietly observe each other.

 

_(earlier that day)_

_“I mean he’s Adam Levine,” Carson gestures vaguely with his hands and Blake just nods, feigning understanding, it’s probably easier this way. “You don’t just ‘make it’ in under a year unless you’ve got something,” Carson says, regarding Blake seriously, “trust me, there’s no one quite like him in the industry, he’s unapologetically rough around the edges but in a sleek way!” Carson picks up his glass of wine, takes a sip and waves it about to make his point, “and not in that fake way either! I’m telling you Blake, he’s the man for ‘Shelton’s menswear line.”_

 

And okay, maybe Blake had subtly scoffed into his wine but now? Now Blake is starting to get his appeal, this _Adam Levine._

“You going to properly interview me or just keep checking me out? Huh, Shelton?” And yeah, ' _unapologetically_ _rough around the edges'_ Blake is starting to see that.

“Sorry, please sit,” Blake gets up to shake his hand and calls for Christina, “do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?” Adam’s grip is firm and Blake is suddenly acutely aware of how he’s a stress-sweater, _Christina may say it’s ‘cute’ but Blake would beg to differ._

“Water is fine, thanks,” Adam says bemusedly settling himself down in the chair opposite him. Christina materialises with a glass of still water and Adam thanks her. He waits for her to leave before he props his chin on his palm, “so, you need a face for your new men’s line?”

Blake chuckles, “I do, and everyone I’ve talked to seems to think you’d be perfect.”

Adam watches him carefully, “I must admit the brief was quite… uh vague,” he purses his lips. “I’m not quite sure if you want me to be in the campaigns or what?”

“And yet you’re still here,” Blake can’t help it and Adam’s answering laughter makes him glad he didn’t. “Truth is, I need a muse,” Blake’s tone betrays how unsure he is, “I have ideas and concepts but I need something to bring it all together…” he sighs, “you can’t build a collection around bare bones,” he adds wryly.

Adam appears to consider this, when he speaks he seems to be a touch unsure as well, “and what would that involve for me?” He’s staring at Blake and for a moment it feels like it’s silent inside Blake’s head, all comforting white noise.

“Uh,” Adam is prompting Blake for a response, “honestly, it would mostly involve being ‘around’  during the design process for inspiration and discussion and being available as the fit model and of course exclusive campaign rights when the collection is complete,” Blake is rambling, “you’ll open and close the show come fashion week of course, maybe host a launch party or two and be in the look-book in some capacity, and you’ll accompany me to a couple of events...maybe,” he trails off awkwardly.  

Adam thinks for a few moments, “I’ve never really done anything like that before,” he admits shrugging, “usually I just do print and runway work,” he adds. _With cheekbones and a swaggering walk like his Blake can certainly see why._

“This’ll be new for me too, today is mostly just to gauge your interest,” Blake shrugs, “personally though, I’d love to work with you.”

Adam just throws his head back and laughs, his eyes crinkle and Blake dies a little inside, “you’re lying, you’ve never even heard of me prior to today,” he grins.

Blake scowls, “that’s not true! I’m a huge fan!” he protests.

Adam laughs again, “dude just stop, Christina told me, it’s cool though,” he adds, he stands up and Blake mirrors the action, “consider me appropriately interested,” he winks shaking Blakes hand.

“We’ll contact your agent then,” Blake nods to Christina who seems to have been eavesdropping because she somehow manages to appear at _exactly the right moment._

Adam shrugs again, Blake is beginning to notice he does that a lot. “Awesome,” as he makes his way out Blake finds himself entranced by those narrow hips.

He blinks and Christina snorts, “smooth,” she comments sarcastically.

Blake blushes, _well fuck._

"You're fired," he adds as an afterthought.

Christina does another of those patronising laughs, "nice try honey," she coos patting his cheek.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Oh and my knowledge on fashion and the fashion industry isn't great but bear with me and feel free to make suggestions on people to include and their possible roles! Let's hope no one finds this horrible *crosses fingers and toes*


End file.
